


С поцелуем умираю

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mourning, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Dies, Soulmates, Suicide, but comes back, hurt!Dean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Сэм убивает себя в семнадцать лет; густая темнота в венах и отравленные мысли о старшем брате заполняют его голову. Он оставляет записку и находит утешение в кожаном ремне на шее.Пятнадцать лет спустя Люциферу нужен его истинный сосуд.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 33





	С поцелуем умираю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thus with a Kiss I Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644746) by [FallenKy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenKy/pseuds/FallenKy). 



Это никогда по-настоящему не покидало Дина. Да и как такое возможно?

_Я правда не знаю, как начать._

Он знал, что эта сцена останется выжженной в самой глубине глаз всю оставшуюся жизнь, и даже в Аду выковыривать её из памяти было самой любимой пыткой Аластара. Ничто другое не заставляло Дина кричать так громко.

_Я не вижу другого выхода. Я пытался, но мы все знаем, что я не создан для этого._

Он не хотел, чтобы был беспорядок; он написал об этом в записке. Он не хотел создавать никаких проблем ни для мотеля, ни для полиции, ни для Дина с папой. Было бы гораздо быстрее просто воспользоваться пистолетом, но он мучился и умирал медленно ради них.

_Так будет лучше для тебя. Я делаю это для тебя._

Что бы ни имел в виду Сэм, вид младшего брата, висящего на балке двери в ванную с кожаным ремнём на шее, преследовал душу Дина.

_Я отвратительный, Дин, если бы ты знал хотя бы половину того, что я чувствовал, что мечтал сделать. Ты бы сам проделал всю работу._

Он только начал резко расти, и дверной проём едва ли был достаточно высок, чтобы сделать всё как следует. Это был один из отцовских ремней, потрёпанный, дорогой, кожаный, из прежней жизни, чтобы наверняка выдержал его вес.

_Я думал, что колледж — это выход, но даже там меня не хотят видеть._

Дин в тот вечер работал, выбив несколько смен в гараже в центре города. Это была хорошая работа, приносила им немного дополнительных денег, и обычно он был дома к ужину. Коронер сказал, что Сэм, скорее всего, умер за несколько минут до того, как Дин вошёл в дверь. По дороге домой он заехал в китайский ресторанчик.

_Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя, и это отвратительно и неправильно, но я не могу перестать. Во мне тьма. Я не позволю себе отравить и тебя тоже._

Он едва успел открыть дверь, когда увидел его; горел весь свет, в углу тихо гудел телевизор. Сэм уложил все свои вещи в сумку, а сверху лежала сложенная записка. Дин не замечал ничего этого до тех пор, пока несколько санитаров не вырвали холодное тело Сэма из его рук.

_Пожалуйста, не сердись._

Он даже не позвонил в 911; это сделал менеджер, когда крики Дина заставили половину мотеля выйти наружу. У коронеров было много вопросов, но Дин не мог на них ответить, просто смотрел, как принесли белый мешок для тела, а затем начал бросаться с кулаками, когда они попытались положить в него Сэма.

_Прости._

***

Дин просыпается со знакомым привкусом имени на губах, от пота волосы липнут к лицу, сердце в груди колотится. Он на диване у Джоди, Бобби похрапывает напротив него в кресле, и вид из окна на тёмное небо подтверждает, что вставать ещё слишком рано.

Он вряд ли скоро снова заснёт и поэтому вместо того, чтобы смотреть в потолок, тихо соскальзывает с дивана и идёт по коридору.

— Дин? — шепчет Джоди, когда он проходит мимо кухонной двери. Очевидно, он не единственный, кто сегодня отказался от сна.

Джоди сидит за кухонным столом, маленькая лампа освещает её рабочее место, забросанное книгами об ангелах, которые они смогли вытащить из бункера. Кофе в кофейнике ещё тёплый, поэтому Дин берёт чашку и садится напротив неё.

— Что делаешь? — спрашивает он её хриплым ото сна голосом, делая глоток.

— Ищу, что же ещё? Люцифер где-то там, а мы просиживаем задницы, пока он не сделает ход в Карфагене. — Она вздыхает. — Ненавижу чувствовать себя бесполезной, а ковыряясь в книгах, я, по крайней мере, чувствую, что что-то делаю.

— Эш отслеживает его передвижения из бара «У дороги», Эллен и Джо в патруле, Кас наблюдает за небом, а Кевин переводит всё, что мы можем откопать. У нас всё схвачено.

— Мне просто кажется, что это неправильно. — Она вздыхает, глядя на старую апокрифическую Библию. — Ты говорил, что ангелы рассказывали о каком-то сценарии, которому нужно следовать.

— М-м, чёрт возьми, они говорят об этом с такой театральностью. То, как я продаю свою душу, чтобы остановить дьявольские врата; то, как Кас вытаскивает меня; маленькая самоубийственная миссия Лилит — всё это часть великого плана судьбы или типа того. Но это просто куча лошадиного дерьма, я не собираюсь становиться сосудом Михаила.

Джоди качает головой, перелистывая страницы.

— Здесь так много всего связано с кровью. Заклинания, ритуалы и многое другое о связях.

— Эй, семья — это мощный мотиватор. Посмотри на себя и девочек.

— Но что это значит для нас? Люцифер и Михаил — братья, это очень важно.

— Да, потому что их семейная драма разрушит весь мир. И Кас сказал, что ангелы не рождаются, поэтому они не могут быть братьями.

— Я не рожала Клэр и Алекс, но разве они не мои?

Дин вздыхает, взбалтывая кофе.

— Намёк понят, но мы говорим о крови. У ангелов вообще есть кровь?

— Когда мы нашпигуем Люцифера пулями, тогда и узнаем.

Дин слегка улыбается и доливает кофе себе и Джоди.

— По рукам.

— А что с тобой, почему не спишь?

— Всё по-старому, — говорит он спокойно, и уходит много времени, но он может принять руку, которую она, успокаивая, кладёт ему на плечо.

— Даже посреди Апокалипсиса с нами наши старые призраки, — бормочет она, и он видит, как тень умершей семьи мелькает в её глазах.

Это пустое утешение, Дин хотел бы быть достаточно удачливым, чтобы его посещали его призраки.

***

На следующее утро они грузятся в машину по наводке, которую подкинул им Кроули. Эллен и Джо встречают их на границе Миссури, и они движутся по пустому шоссе двумя караванами автомобилей, как какая-то Команда А.

— Это чёртов город-призрак, — хмурится Бобби, когда начинает опускаться вечер, и, учитывая пустынность, по главной дороге должны катиться чёртовы перекати-поле. — Где все?

— Сбежали из города при первых же признаках опасности? — с надеждой предлагает Джоди. — Разве это не облегчит нам жизнь?

Эллен фыркает, легонько толкая Джоди прикладом пистолета, пока они нерешительно оглядываются. У них есть Кольт, но Люцифера нигде не видно. Ни одного человека, если уж на то пошло.

— Мне это не нравится, — рычит Дин, глядя в окно, пока они медленно движутся по улице. — Люди просто так не исчезают.

— Тела тоже, — бормочет Кастиэль, и Дин закатывает глаза на его жутковатое поведение, но взгляд того мутный, как бывает, когда он смотрит на что-то, видимое только на ангельском радаре.

— Ты что-нибудь видишь?

— Я вижу жнецов.

Ладно, блядь, это не значит ничего хорошего.

— Жнецы? То есть больше одного?

— В городе их полным-полно, — подтверждает Кастиэль, позволяя очевидному повиснуть в воздухе.

— Отлично, значит, Люцифер пришёл сюда и что? Убил весь город? Какого чёрта он это сделал?

— Это может быть знамение или заклинание. Может быть, он закатывает истерику, я не буду делать вид, что знаю, что происходит в голове Дьявола.

Дин вздыхает и трёт лицо, словно мало было избавиться от Люцифера, так теперь ещё они должны разбираться с каким-то грёбаным моджо, в котором он копается.

— Джо, не хочешь позвонить Кевину и попросить его разобраться с этим? Всё это, похоже, как раз из разряда дерьма, по которому он у нас специалист.

Джо слегка кривит губы, и Дин уже слышит насмешливую фразу: «Я не твоя долбаная секретарша, Винчестер», но ничего не происходит. Она достаёт сотовый и набирает номер Кевина, даже не взглянув на него, и он сдерживает вздох. Джоди, должно быть, рассказала им, что ему снова приснился кошмар.

Он ценит заботу, и это приятно — быть частью небольшой разношёрстной группы, собранной из… кем бы они ни были, чёрт возьми, но он в порядке. На обычной охоте он, возможно, немного раздражённый или отстранённый, но когда на кону что-то глобальное, как сейчас, он может собраться и взять себя в руки. Он запрётся в своей комнате бункера после того, как они покончат с Дьяволом.

Все здесь кого-то потеряли, и его потеря ничем не отличается. Джоди потеряла мужа и сына, Бобби — жену, Эллен и Джо — Билла… что делает его таким, блядь, особенным?

Иногда отрицание помогает, заставляет чувствовать, что боль, в которой он тонет, даже в какой-то степени близка к норме.

Он не осознавал этого до тех пор, пока много лет спустя не потерял отца и не почувствовал разницу. Это было больно, да, и отправило его прямиком в лапы запоя, и Бобби пришлось выуживать его из стольких придорожных забегаловок, что и не сосчитать. Он был безрассуден и жалок, и прошла не одна неделя, прежде чем он снова почувствовал себя почти нормально.

Но это даже близко не стояло с зияющей раной в самом его существе, с которой он просыпается каждый божий день. Она не меняется. Не заживает. В тридцать шесть такая же свежая, как и в двадцать один.

Никто из них не просыпается каждую вторую ночь с криками по тому, кого они потеряли. Ни один из них не замирает, когда мимо проходит высокий темноволосый мальчик примерно того же возраста…

Когда Кастиэль изрезал ему рёбра знаками, чтобы спрятать от ангелов, на глазах его выступили слёзы.

— Ох, Дин, — печально произнёс он.

Ему впервые объяснили про родственные души. Божий супер-особенный клуб знакомств. И, Господи, Дин, неужели ты так и не понял? Твой младший брат был создан, чтобы влюбиться в тебя, самим Богом.

Бог, должно быть, не учёл во всём этом кожаные ремни, и Дина вырвало прямо там, на уродливый ковёр мотеля.

Так что все они немного деликатны с ним. Дин никогда не говорит о Сэме, но тот всегда с ними, несмотря ни на что. Даже сейчас они идут в комплекте.

Людям, конечно, любопытно; Джон в охотничьих кругах довольно известен, а Дин вообще немного легенда, несмотря на то, как это, блядь, глупо. И все знают, что малыш Винчестер когда-то шёл той же тропой, что и остальные: это подтверждает фотография Джона, пастора Джима, Бобби, Дина и маленького Сэмми, выглядывающего из-за него, на доске объявлений в баре «У дороги». Впрочем, истории, перемолотые сотнями слухов, не всегда полные, только лишь шёпот да сплетни, которые противоречат друг другу.

Единственное, в чём все согласны, так это в последствиях расспроса Дина о том, что случилось с его братом.

Даже его маленькой группе известны только кусочки и обрывки, потому что Бобби и Эллен уважают частную жизнь Дина. Никому не разрешается сидеть на пассажирском сиденье «Импалы». Дин держит в бумажнике три фотографии: фотографию пухлого детсадовца с копной каштановых волос, фотографию красивого подростка с ямочками на щеках и в шапке выпускника, которую ему так и не довелось носить по-настоящему, и старую помятую фотографию двух мальчиков, сидящих в развалюхе на свалке Бобби. Сэм покончил с собой, когда Дину было двадцать с чем-то, и, судя по всему, это всерьёз перевернуло его жизнь с ног на голову.

Дин проглатывает резкую боль в груди, потому что сегодня не тот день, чтобы страдать. Тогда он был готов всадить себе пулю в лоб сразу же, как убедится, что после сожжения Сэм будет достойно погребён, но пастор Джим остановил его.

— Сэм был хорошим мальчиком, который был болен, Бог понимает это, и я без сомнений знаю, что он на небесах.

Дин тупо кивнул; мысль о том, что Сэм, если и существует загробная жизнь, может оказаться где-то ещё, кроме рая, даже не приходила ему в голову.

— Но для большинства самоубийство — это грех, Дин.

Ему больше ничего не нужно было говорить; если бы Дин последовал за своим младшим братом и что-то ждало его с другой стороны, Дин направился бы прямиком в огонь и серу. Он никогда больше не увидел бы Сэма.

Поэтому у Дина нет желания умирать, как бы сильно он ни хотел поскорее встретиться со своим создателем. Теперь у него есть второй шанс, ведь он отбыл свой срок в аду, продав душу за возможность всадить пулю в голову Желтоглазого. Это было глупо, и жестокий шёпот Азазеля проникал в голову: «Ты действительно думаешь, что небеса существуют, Дин? Ты охотник или ребёнок? Сэм горит так же, как и все вы будете гореть».

Дин взял билет в один конец прямо туда, экспрессом, пожалуйста.

Но демоны лгут, и после того, как Дин поднялся с дыбы и потратил несколько лет, чтобы обыскать то место, стало очевидно, что Сэма там нет. Он действительно испытал облегчение, но оно не помогло избавиться от чистого страдания сокрушённой надежды, которого никогда не мог причинить нож Аластара.

И потому Дин вернулся к ожиданию своего часа; Кас — доказательство того, что небеса существуют и где-то там за дверью номер два ждёт младший брат. И ходят слухи, что они даже могут разделить рай на двоих. И этот маленький луч надежды придаёт смысл поездке по пустынной улице, чтобы поймать Дьявола.

— Вот вы где! — раздаётся в тишине оглушающий крик, заставляя всех слегка подпрыгнуть, когда Мэг выходит из-за почтового отделения, небрежно засунув руки в карманы.

— Мэг, — рычит Дин, потому что, блядь, конечно же, эта маленькая сучка будет в центре всего этого.

— У тебя ушло много времени, чтобы попасть сюда, немного не по расписанию. — Она едва поднимает бровь, когда Дин направляет Кольт ей в голову.

— Дин, — предупреждает Бобби. — Не трать патроны на корм.

— Да, Дино, тебе стоит побеспокоиться о более важных вещах, например, о твоих старых приятелях, которых я привела с собой.

— Дин… — Кас снова смотрит этим взглядом, и Дин уже собирается спросить, в чём дело, как слышит рычание.

— Вот в чём дело. Ты и банда Скуби идёте со мной или закончите как щенячья вкусняшка. Люцифер не любит ждать и устроил милое маленькое шоу на ферме для вас, ребята.

Они быстро переглядываются, удивлённые такой прямой просьбой.

— Мы пас, — выплёвывает Джо, и Дин стреляет; предсмертный вой — убедительное доказательство, что выстрел был верным.

А потом они бегут.

Обгонять адских псов — не самый умный план; Дин знает это, как никто другой, но лучше так, чем сражаться с тем, чего никто из них, кроме Каса, не видит.

Он останавливается.

Кас может их видеть.

Он оглядывается и, само собой, видит ангела, который спокойно поднимает руку…

Взрыв сбивает всех с ног, земля слегка дрожит, и, несмотря на то, что Дин давно знаком с Касом, ему всё ещё немного жутко видеть, насколько тот силён, когда его батарейки заряжены как надо.

Мэг кипит от злости, что чертовски хороший знак, и кричит на Кастиэля, который ничуть не обеспокоен вспышкой гнева.

Рычания больше не слышно.

— Давайте, — бормочет он, подталкивая группу. — Найдём эту ферму.

Им удаётся улизнуть, но больше похоже, что Мэг отпускает их, вероятно, зная, что они всё равно идут в нужное место. Меньше мёртвых дворняг.

Телефон Джо вибрирует, когда они пытаются определить, на какой именно ферме, скорее всего, ошивается Люцифер.

— Воу.

— Что? — Дин поднимает бровь, не готовый к сюрпризам посередине миссии.

Джо пихает ему телефон; очевидно, что бы там ни было, лучше услышать это от самого пророка.

— В чём дело, Кев?

— Дин, это не просто заклинание… боже мой. Это нечто грандиозно! Нечто масштабное! Я полез искать информацию про жнецов, потому что это супер-редкость, чтобы они вот так собирались, верно? Даже когда люди умирают, в этом нет особого смысла, но потом я пролистал том Апокалипсиса… Боже, Дин, он пытается развязать всадника.

— Что… Кевин, притормози. Что это значит?

— Всадник Апокалипсиса, Дин, и, если жнецы все собрались вместе, я думаю… я думаю, что он пытается развязать Смерть.

— Смерть, — повторяет Дин, чувствуя на себе взгляды всех присутствующих.

— Это должно случиться в полночь, так что у тебя есть время пристрелить его. Я нашёл заклинание — действительно старая мощная штука — похоже, это должно произойти где-то в месте с историей смерти. Оказывается, Карфаген — историческое место, там есть ферма, которая была полем битвы во времена Гражданской войны. — Он мрачно вздыхает. — Слишком близко, чтобы быть совпадением, как я понимаю.

— Да. — Дин закрывает глаза, потирая висок, потому что Люцифер? Ладно, может быть, они каким-то чудом смогут с ним разобраться. Но как, чёрт возьми, они справятся со Смертью? — Спасибо, Кевин, если найдёшь что-нибудь ещё, позвони.

Он заканчивает разговор и возвращает телефон Джо.

— Ну, ставки немного выше, чем мы думали.

— Выше, чем город, полный пропавших людей, и Люцифер на свободе? — Джоди морщится.

— Кевин думает, что понял, зачем этот сукин сын здесь. Он пытается освободить Смерть — всадника. Не спрашивайте, как это работает, но это должно произойти в полночь на каком-то поле битвы времён Гражданской войны.

— В этом есть смысл. — Кастиэль внезапно оказывается рядом с ними; его плащ немного помят, но в остальном он невредим. — Жнецы ждут, когда придёт Смерть.

— Значит, застрелим Люцифера прежде, чем он освободит Смерть, для меня план всё тот же. Просто немного более жёсткий график. — Джо пожимает плечами.

— Мне кажется, я знаю эту ферму, — бубнит Бобби, раскрывая карту на ноге и пытаясь разгладить её, прежде чем обвести место пальцем.

Дин хлопает Бобби по спине, жестом предлагая вести вперёд.

***

Они не возвращаются за машиной на случай, если Мэг со своими дворнягами всё ещё бродит неподалёку, поэтому им приходится идти пешком, гробя на это большую часть вечера. Это отстой, но лучше иметь эффект неожиданности, насколько это возможно, когда речь заходит о Люцифере.

…который копает землю лопатой.

Они останавливаются на краю поляны, не настолько наивные, чтобы считать, что смогут долго оставаться вне радаров ангельского зрения, но достаточно, чтобы придумать хоть какой-то план.

— Что ж, вот и наши пропавшие горожане. — Джоди кивает на группу людей, неподвижно стоящих вокруг Люцифера. В темноте их силуэты едва заметны в лунном свете.

— Тут не могут быть сразу все. — Эллен хмурится. — Карфаген — большой город, а здесь всего несколько сотен жителей.

— …Как думаешь, он закапывает или роет яму? — тихо спрашивает Джо.

Дин крепче сжимает Кольт, не намереваясь и дальше позволить этому чудовищу разгуливать по лужайке.

Он крадётся в сторону, густой лес немного помогает укрыться, поэтому, когда Джоди и Бобби пробираются на поляну, Люцифер полностью сосредоточен на них.

— Так-так, два маленьких охотника… нет, стойте-ка. — Он поднимает глаза, заметив Джо и Эллен, которые забираются на вершину холма позади него. — Четыре маленьких охотника? Вы, ребята, и правда решили устроить из этого большое представление. Повезло мне.

Он поднимает руку, но Дин не ждёт, когда он хоть что-то сделает, и даёт сигнал Касу, который переносит его прямо к Дьяволу; Кольт прижимается к виску монстра.

— Нет, повезло мне.

Выстрел эхом отдаётся на поляне, и Люцифер падает мёртвым грузом.

— Неужели мы?.. — Он смотрит на Каса, потому что, хоть Кольт и мистическое оружие, ничто в их жизни не бывает так просто.

Кас не отвечает, потому что Люцифер у их ног дёргается.

— Ай!

У Дина сводит живот; они знали, что шли на риск, но реальность такова, что теперь они совершенно беззащитны и их единственная надежда — отступление

— Где, чёрт возьми, ты это взял? — Он спотыкается и смотрит на Дина, прежде чем на его лице появляется проблеск узнавания. — О! Ну посмотрите-ка, кто это, сам Дин Винчестер и… Кастиэль? Ну разве не большая встреча?!

Дин бросает взгляд на свою группу: все потрясены так же, как и он, но ещё он видит на их лицах решимость. Они готовы сражаться, но это закончится лишь кровопролитием, и он молится, чтобы до этого не дошло.

— Люцифер, — напряжённо признаёт Кас.

— Я уже начал думать, что ты не придёшь на вечеринку после того маленького трюка с Мэг.

Дин отступает, чтобы оказаться ближе к друзьям, пока Люцифер смотрит на Кастиэля, и думает, что, возможно, они смогут сбежать без жертв и с Кольтом в руках, если правильно разыграют свои карты.

— Да брось, Дин. Ты действительно думаешь, что я позволю тебе просто ускакать отсюда с этим маленьким пистолетиком? — Он смотрит с улыбкой на дружелюбном лице, но это маска.

— Тебе придётся вырвать его из моих мёртвых рук, — рычит он.

— Ну, мы оба знаем, что я не буду этого делать: игрушки Михаила надо возвращать в том же состоянии, в каком их берёшь. Я не обижу ни тебя, ни твоих друзей, Дин, просто хотел поговорить.

— Поговорить, — беззвучно повторяет Дин.

— М-м-м, я думал, что ясно дал это понять, когда попросил вас, ребята, встретиться со мной? — Он снова хватает лопату и втыкает её в грязь.

— Ты заставил Мэг натравить на нас адских псов.

— Это всё семантика. Главное, что ты здесь, и у меня к тебе есть вопросы.

— Он не будет отвечать на твои тупые вопросы! — кричит Джо, и Эллен прикрывает ей рот рукой.

— Джоанна Бет… — шипит она, крепко прижимая к себе дочь, но Люцифер едва удостаивает их взглядом.

— Забавная у вас тут компашка. Неважно. Как ты можешь видеть, это… — Он показывает на своё тело: мужчина средних лет, которого он носит, выглядит довольно болезненно и теперь, когда Дин обратил на это внимание, словно осыпается. — …Совсем не катит. Нужно было уложиться в короткие сроки, и по какой-то причине я нигде не чувствую своего настоящего мясного костюма. — Он слегка смеётся. — Но ты-то у всех на виду, так что я решил спросить, прежде чем обыскивать всю страну. Сэкономить время.

— Надеюсь, что этот бедолага останется там же, где он, блядь, прячется, — выплёвывает Дин, потому что, если Люцифер не может найти истинный сосуд, а Дин определённо не собирается помогать ему в этом, этот Апокалипсис может идти на хуй.

Люцифер поднимает бровь, глядя на Дина, а затем на остальную группу, словно ждёт развязки.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты меня слышал.

— Слышал. Но я немного в замешательстве, ты умственно отсталый или просто грёбаный идиот?

Дин пристально смотрит на него; ему не нравится блеск в глазах Люцифера.

— Я не знаю, где твой сосуд.

А потом он смеётся, ужасным трескучим смехом, от которого Дину сводит зубы, а пальцы судорожно тянутся к пистолету.

— Ого, вау! Правда, вау. — Он смахивает с глаз фальшивые слёзы. — Это Сэм, тупица.

Резкий вздох Бобби рядом говорит Дину, что последняя часть ему не померещилась.

— Ты серьёзно? Это судьба, Дин, разумеется, им будет твой брат. Ты думаешь, любой человек может стать истинным сосудом архангела? Должна же быть в этом какая-то божественная поэзия!

Он усмехается, делая шаг вперёд, и Дин всё ещё слишком потрясён, чтобы заметить это, потому что Сэм тоже является — был — сосудом. В какой-то ужасной вселенной, где Сэм был жив и они оба сказали «да», они бы покончили с миром.

Он видит момент, когда веселье Люцифера сменяется отвращением; Дьявол так близко, что они могут коснуться друг друга, но ноги Дина словно налиты свинцом.

— Дин, ты ведь так не думал, — вздыхает он, и слова буквально сочатся разочарованием.

— Я… — Но у него нет голоса, и ему нечем защититься, потому что он именно так и думал.

— Не слушай его! — слышит он голос Бобби, но тот доносится издалека, теряясь за воем сирен и тяжестью остывающего тела Сэма, прижатого к его груди.

Люцифер качает головой, с судорожным вздохом мир возвращается в чёткий фокус, и хотя его воспоминания о той ночи ещё живы, это было чересчур детально.

— Ну, это не имеет значения. Люцифер спасёт положение — слышишь, Михаил! — кричит он в небо.

Дин понятия не имеет, о чём он говорит, что собирается делать без сосуда и какие новые ужасы это будет значить для них. Но Люцифер отвлекается, и Джоди тянет Дина к ним, позволяя на мгновение вдохнуть, несмотря на ком в горле.

— Как с демонами, Дин, — яростно говорит Бобби. — Они лгут, чтобы залезть тебе под кожу. Мы не знаем, кто на самом деле его сосуд, и это не твоя вина. Слышишь меня, сынок?

Дин может только кивнуть, потому что должен это сделать. Они потерпели неудачу, Кольт не работает, а половина города, скорее всего, гниёт под мягкой почвой у ног Люцифера.

И Сэм мёртв.

— Кас? — хрипит он, снова чувствуя ноги, и выпрямляется во весь рост, отмахиваясь, когда к нему тянутся руки, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. — Унеси нас отсюда.

— Я не могу, — напряжённо говорит Кас.

— Что значит не можешь?

— Я пытался, как только пистолет не сработал, скорее всего, Люцифер манипулирует моей благодатью.

— О, отлично, значит, нам придётся идти пешком через лес с этим психом на хвосте? — стонет Джо.

— Если никто никуда не собирается, то вы должны остаться на шоу! — перебивает Люцифер, взмахивая рукой, и толпа горожан подходит к нему один за другим только для того, чтобы им перерезали горло.

— Нет! — кричит Джоди, но они не могут пошевелиться, ничего не могут сделать. Невинных убивают, а их единственное оружие против Люцифера — пустышка.

— Сейчас полночь, — тихо говорит Кас, наблюдая, как количество тел лишь растёт, а Люцифер, кажется, становится более энергичным.

— О, ребята, вам это точно понравится! — кричит он, практически танцуя вокруг могилы, когда земля начинает сотрясаться.

Всё заканчивается так же быстро, как и началось; тихая ночь, и все в радиусе десяти миль на земле у их ног. Перед Люцифером стоит пожилой человек, который кажется более недовольным этим раскладом, чем кто-либо другой здесь.

— Смерть! — кричит Люцифер, широко разводя руками. — Какое удовольствие, а теперь у меня есть несколько грандиозных идей, и я не могу дождаться, чтобы обсудить их с тобой, но вот же загвоздка: я немного застрял. Я потратил слишком много сил, копая тут яму, и думаю, что, если продолжу в том же духе, этот мясной костюм просто разойдётся по швам. Но для тебя же это ничего не значит.

Смерть — и Дин абсолютно уверен, что это именно она: необузданная сила, излучаемая этим парнем, вместе с тем, насколько древней она ощущается, заставляет его испытывать желание пасть на колени. Но он не говорит ни слова, просто смотрит на Люцифера, словно на гиперактивного малыша, которого вынужден забавлять, пока не вернутся его родители.

— Так давайте же начнём шоу!

Смерть слегка постукивает своей тростью, и это довольно разочаровывающее окончание самопредставления Люцифера.

Не звучало никакой просьбы; Люцифер удивлённо моргнул.

— Быстро соображаешь, мне нравится. Показывает какую-то реальную инициативу, и, должен сказать, именно это мне и нужно.

Смерть смотрит в ответ пустым взглядом.

— Итак… — Он громко прочищает горло. — Не хочу торопиться, но как долго это будет…

Ветер усиливается, куртка Дина хлещет по телу с такой силой, что он едва не шатается. Небо вспыхивает, молния освещает ферму за долю секунды до того, как раздаётся раскат грома такой сильный, что у Дина звенит в ушах.

— Да, детка, именно об этом я и говорю! — кричит Люцифер, но его едва слышно из-за надвигающейся бури.

Они застывают на месте; ветер слишком сильный, чтобы идти против него, а демонстрация силы перед ними гипнотизирует. Раздаётся ещё один раскат грома, на этот раз громче, кости Дина сотрясаются, когда земля у ног Дьявола начинает кружиться. Она меняет форму, словно пластилин, перемешивается и злобно пузырится, пока грязь не превращается в плоть, пыль — в ткань, и между ними двумя не оказывается тело.

Буря утихает, но напряжение не спадает; что бы они только что, чёрт подери, не увидели, этого слишком много, чтобы переварить.

— Кто?.. — шепчет Джо, но она замолкает, когда тело резко вздыхает, руки впиваются в землю, чтобы подтянуться, инстинктивно сжимаясь в кулаки, а ноги ищут опору в грязи.

Дин роняет Кольт, парализованный развернувшейся перед ним картиной, совершенной вплоть до дурацкой растянутой футболки Led Zeppelin, из-за которой он накричал на Сэма.

— Привет, Сэмми. — Люцифер ухмыляется, глядя сверху вниз в широко раскрытые глаза семнадцатилетнего Сэма Винчестера. — Эй, не смотри на меня так. Никто тебя не обидит.

Сэм выглядит так, будто искренне сомневается в этом, прищурившись и глядя на мужчину, склонившегося до неуютного близко.

— Кто ты, блядь, такой?

Дин чуть не ломает ногу, карабкаясь вверх по склону, плюя на логику охотника и проверки, потому что всё внутри него кричит имя младшего брата. Это Сэм. Это, блядь, Сэм.

— Дин! — Он не знает, кто кричит — может быть, все, но ему всё равно. Это Люцифер, и кто знает, что ещё он припрятал в рукаве, но Дин не чувствовал себя живым пятнадцать блядских лет, и его возрождение связано исключительно с тем долговязым подростком, смотрящим на Дьявола.

И Дин чертовски уверен, что не позволит ему пройти через это в одиночку.

— Сэм! — звучит задушенно, имя на языке кажется благоговением от того, с какой осторожностью он его произносит, но Сэм всё равно инстинктивно поворачивается, всегда отвечая на его зов.

Он падает на траву, осторожно притягивая Сэма к своей груди — в безопасность, он в безопасности здесь, где ни Дьявол, ни Бог, ни сомнения маленького брата не смогут навредить ему.

— Дин… — Он слышит приглушённый вопрос, но игнорирует его, ещё крепче прижимая к себе Сэма, словно может целиком скрыть его от пристального взгляда Люцифера.

— Ты его не получишь, — рычит он, его пальцы дёргаются к ножу впервые за много лет, но не голос Аластара звучит в его голове — это всё Дин. Его желание причинять боль и страдания, не похожие ни на что другое на земле, при малейшем намёке на то, что Сэма снова могут у него отнять.

Должно быть, в его глазах что-то есть, потому что Люцифер колеблется, его смущение слишком очевидно, когда он переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Это длится всего лишь мгновение, но Кастиэлю этого достаточно, — порыв воздуха, и Дина вытаскивают и запихивают в знакомый вакуум ангельского транспорта, пока он крепко сжимает Сэма в объятиях.

Посадка жёсткая, Кастиэлю пришлось действовать быстро, и все приземляются, растянувшись на полу в гостиной Джоди, Кольт с лязгом падает рядом.

— Что это было, чёрт возьми! — кричит Джо, с раздражённым видом садясь на ковёр.

Её взгляд мог бы свернуть молоко, но Дин не обращает на это никакого внимания, осторожно высвобождая Сэма из рук.

— Всё хорошо, просто ангельский транспорт немного грубоват.

— Дин… что? — Сэм смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, изучая лицо, которое, как он теперь понимает, наверняка намного старше, чем он привык видеть.

— Ладно, не психуй. — Он утешает, проводя рукой по спине Сэма. Прошли годы, но он до сих пор точно знает, что нужно делать; лицо Сэма расслабляется, когда он подаётся навстречу прикосновению. — Что последнее ты помнишь?

Сэм пытается взять себя в руки, но едва заметная дрожь говорит Дину всё, что ему нужно знать.

— Сэмми…

— Я не… — перебивает Сэм, не в силах больше смотреть ему в глаза, и это просто недопустимо. Он осторожно приподнимает его голову, и глаза его брата наполняются слезами. — Я просто не мог.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Дин. Потому что он правда знает: он читал эту записку столько раз, что не может и сосчитать, запоминая каждую небольшую паузу и чёрточку, пытаясь найти ответ на вопрос, что он мог бы сделать иначе.

— Я думал, тебе будет… — Он не даёт ему закончить; слышать, как Сэм произнесёт слова, которые он всё это время таскал за собой, словно оковы своей неудачи, чересчур. Сэм думал, что так ему будет лучше, так он станет счастливее — даже благодарнее. Каждая строчка этой истории вызывала у него желание сделать собственную смерть ещё более мучительной: он так очевидно пренебрегал тем, чтобы показать младшему брату, как сильно его любят, насколько он _драгоценный_ и незаменимый.

Так что Дин делает то, что должен был сделать, увидев, как Сэм краснеет, когда он выходит из душа в белье вместо полотенца; как бросает взгляд из-под капюшона через сиденье «Импалы» после очень долгой поездки; что должен был сделать, когда собственное сердцебиение Дина ускорилось, стоило Сэму снять футболку тем вязким каролинским летом.

Он наклоняется и целует своего брата, чтобы тот заткнулся, прямо тут, в гостиной Джоди, перед друзьями и самим Богом. Сцеловывает прочь все сомнения, что этот красивый мальчик перед ним может быть чем-то иным, кроме основы самого существования Дина.

Если Сэм думает, что он полон яда, Дин хочет пропитаться им.


End file.
